


Hazme un favor y...

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue amor a primera vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazme un favor y...

**Titulo:** Hazme un favor y...

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Portgas D. Ace/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Fue amor a primera vista.

 **Nota de Autor:** No entiendo, si me encanta y amo/adoro el AceSan, ¿Por qué no he hecho un fic de este par? Recuerdo que tengo uno, pero necesito leer mas de este par. Dedicado a la siempre sexy pieromachine porque le gusta los ships con Sanji, son mejor que el helado de vainilla~

Advierto que, queda como que "posiblemente" lo desarrolle mas y no olvido las peticiones, pero ya mero tengo una PC y los recompensaré por su paciencia.

[...]

Cuando Ace conoció a Sanji fue de una manera intensa y quizás fuera que el destino lo quisiera así, apostaría sus pecas y ganaría extras porque nunca a lo largo de su vida había visto un par de piernas tan endemoniadamente largas dando patadas de esa forma.

Se despabiló y fue a socorrer al rubio, daba patadas porque estaba siendo atacado por bravucones que querían asaltarle o quizás hacerle algo más, Ace no lo permitiría, acababa de conocerlo y quería saber de él.

Fue una sorpresa que ese joven solo bufara y se fuera al terminar la pelea, como si no quisiera saber nada mas, en la mente de Ace quedó como un recuerdo abrumador y se sintió tonto ese día y los días siguientes, porque al salir de la Universidad siempre iba a aquel callejón, sentía que buscaba a su 'Cenicienta' salvo que esta vez en lugar de un príncipe, Ace era un chico con un pésimo sentido de la moda, con shorst hasta las rodillas y botas negras, sombrero vaquero y camisa abierta y la 'Cenicienta' era un joven de largas piernas y de un cabello intensamente rubio.

Sus hermanos solo se reían de él y no preguntaban nada al respecto, como si ese asunto no fuera problema alguno de ellos.

"Me he enterado de que andas en busca de tu 'príncipe'" Marco, un amigo de la Universidad le dijo con burla.

"Cállate" gruñó el pecoso molesto, devorándose su almuerzo y deseando que su narcolepsia no le atacase como siempre "Cuando estés en mi situación entenderás".

"No me burlo hombre" Marco alzó las manos, dando a entender que se calmara "Pero Padre se ha enterado y ha puesto una brigada en pos de encontrar a ese rubio que tanto te hace suspirar"

"¿¡Qué hizo qué!?" Ace gritó y quizás correr hacia la casa de su 'padre' ya no fuera la mejor idea.

[+]

Ace tuvo que soportar días enteros sentado enfrente de una mesa mientras negaba al ver a los rubios que le presentaban, en total contó mas de diez mil, no sabía bien, perdió la cuenta cuando iba por los mil.

El rubio quizás no era de ese lugar, lo mas seguro era que solo iba de paso.

"Marco" dijo con voz lastimera "Hazme un favor y…"

Cuando iba a terminar la frase lo vio, al rubio que le causó tantos desvelos y suspiros varios, iba con su primo Law y ambos estaban charlando amigablemente, y la sonrisa de Ace se iluminó, tanto que Marco y sus amigos suspiraron de alivio. Solo quedaba reunirlos y que se quedasen juntos.

Porque aquel día se enamoró de un hombre que sabía defenderse y estar a la moda.

.

.

.

"Hazme un favor y rompeme el corazón"

Es lo que iba a decir, pero ya no. Su corazón no amaría tanto si estaba roto.


End file.
